To Aru Majitsu No Index
Summary To Aru Majutsu no Index is a series of light novels mainly set in Academy City, a technologically advanced academic city located at western Tokyo, which studies scientifically enhanced superhuman students who developed powers, known as ESPers. However, within this world of scientifically developed super abilities, there exists an underground world of magic and the occult connected to the religious institutions of the planet. Kamijou Touma, an unlucky boy who happens to be one of the many students within Academy City, possesses a mysterious power in his right hand known as the "Imagine Breaker", an ability which allows him to negate all forms of supernatural powers, whether they be magical or psychic. One day, he finds a young girl hanging on his balcony railing named Index. She is a nun from Necessarius, a secret magic branch of the Church of England, and her mind has been implanted with the Index Librorum Prohibitorum—103,000 forbidden magical books the Church has removed from circulation. His encounter with her leads him to meet others from the secret world of science and magic. Touma's unusual power places him at the center of conflicts relating magicians and science-based espers in Academy City. As Touma tries to help and protect his friends, he learns the people he knows are not as they appear and begins to attract the attention of magicians and espers alike as they try to unravel the secrets of Academy City and Index. As the novels go on the focus of the story turns to the increasing hostilities between the Science Side, represented by Academy City, and the Magic Side, represented by the Roman Catholic Church, due to Kamijou Touma's actions putting a stop to several of their plans. Additionally, the story begins to follow two of Touma's former enemies: the Level 5 and #1 Esper Accelerator, who's on a quest for redemption trying to protect Last Order, one of the clones he used to slaughter in his former search for more power; and Hamazura Shiage, a Level 0 esper and former Skill-out leader who after being defeated by Touma became the lackey of ITEM, one of the many groups belonging to the Dark Side of Academy City. The sequel series, To Aru Majutsu no Index New Testament, is set shortly after the end of World War III, the event the first series ended on. Kamijou Touma returns to Academy City, but he's not able to enjoy the peace he and others fought so hard to obtain. Instead, he and his allies have to prepare for the arrival of Gremlin, a group that threatens both the Magic and Science Sides, and their leader, the mysterious Magic God Othinus. The first manga side-story, To Aru Kagaku no Railgun, focuses on Misaka Mikoto, an electromaster who is the third most powerful of the seven Level 5 espers in Academy City. Set before and during the events of the novels, the manga tells the adventures of Mikoto and her friends during that time period from their point of view. The second manga side-story, To Aru Kagaku no Accelerator, focuses on Accelerator, the strongest Level 5 esper in Academy City. It's set shortly after he's shot in the head saving Last Order, when Estelle, a strange girl calling herself a magician, appears before Accelerator requesting his help, as DA, an organization belonging to the Dark Side of Academy City, is trying to use Last Order to further their goals. Power of the Verse The verse as a whole is incredibly strong. The Science side has technology like advanced powered suits, orbital satellite lasers with more power than a nuke, fighter jets that can fly at mach 6 and if given enough time have the ability to split apart continents and a gravity bomb that can compress the earth and the moon to the size of a fist. They also have espers who vary in range of power from being wall level, all the way up to continent level. The arguably more powerful magic side has magical beings such as Archangels capable of manipulating celestial bodies, Magic Gods capable of manipulating probability and reality warping, magical weapons capable of nuking cities, and some world ending weapons that can devastate the entire planet, as well as Saints, who are often compared to nuclear bombs because of their power. As stated above, the verse is very strong. The probability manipulators, durability negators, angels, and various other world ending powers and hax put the series at a relatively high level of power in comparison to many other works of fiction. HOWEVER, many characters are as fragile as normal humans, while others lack the speed needed to keep up with characters from faster universes. Note: Several characters, particularly magicians belonging to the Magic Side, but also some espers from the Science Side, owe their superior Durabilities to their magic/esper power. Thus, they are vulnerable to opponents who wield a sufficiently powerful form of anti-magic or anti-psychic power, like the main character Kamijou Touma and his Imagine Breaker. Character Profiles Science Side Espers Accelerator Misaki Kakine Teitoku Misaka Mikoto Mugino Shizuro Gunha Shirai Kuroko Musujime Awaki Girl in the dress Kumokawa Seria Kouzaku Mitori Kumokawa Maria Sisters Misaka Worst Frenda Seivelun Kinuhata Saiai Yobou Banka Kuroyoru Umidori Shutaura Sequenzia Mitsuari Ayu Kihara Family Kihara Amata * Kihara Gensei * Therestina Kihara Lifeline * Kihara Ransuu * Kihara Enshuu * Kihara Byouri * Kihara Noukan * Kihara Yuiitsu * Kihara Nayuta Angels of Science * Aiwass * Kazakiri Hyouka * AIM Burst Others * Kamijou Touma * Rensa * Aleister Crowley * Sugitani * Kuruwa * Kiyama Harumi * Professor * Teshio Megumi * Stephanie Gorgeouspalace * Kamisato Kakeru Magic Side Fiamma of the Right Othinus High Priest Niang-Niang Nephthys Proserpina Nuada Tezcatlipoca Chimera Zombie Archangel Gabriel Category:Verse